Decisões e Conseqüências
by Re Lane Cullen
Summary: Decisões tomadas podem influir grandemente em nossas vidas
1. Chapter 1

Clark havia voltado no tempo, enfrentado Jor-el e salvado Lana. Embora seu relacionamento com ela não estava nada bem, ele sentia que tudo mudaria para melhor, já que tivera a chance de salvá-la. Ela era o amor da sua vida, ou pelo menos era isso que ele achava.  
----

Todos estavam no Talon, esperando o resultado das eleições. O ex-senador Jennings também estava lá prestigiando seu amigo. Clark não conseguia tirar os olhos de Lana e ela também não desviava o olhar. Eles se distanciaram um pouco da multidão para conversarem. Nessa hora é anunciada a vitória de Johnathan Kent. Clark estava tão absorto na sua conversa que se quer percebeu que algo estava errado.

Uma repentina queda de luz, chama-lhe a atenção. Clark olha para as pessoas ao redor e não encontra Lois. Enquanto todos estavam deixando o prédio, ele ia ao apartamento dela.

Lois está caída no chão, desacordada. Clark se aproxima para ver se está tudo bem, mas percebe que havia chegado tarde demais. Lois estava morta. Um vazio enorme invadiu seu coração e uma profunda tristeza tomara conta dele. Ele não podia acreditar que aquela garota alegre e tão cheia de vida terminaria seus dias de uma maneira tão abrupta, tão inesperada.

Martha entra no apartamento e encontra seu filho, ajoelhado, acariciando o rosto sem vida de Lois. O semblante de dor, tristeza e revolta denunciavam o que tinha ocorrido. Martha apenas se aproxima e o abraça, na tentativa de consolá-lo. No conforto do abraço, Clark se entrega as lágrimas.

Chloe chega a procura dos dois e a cena que ela vê a choca profundamente. Instantâneamente lágrimas rolam de seu rosto. Ela corre apressadamente para perto de sua prima, numa tentativa de constatar o que realmente acontecera. Clark e Chloe se abraçam. Ela não conseguia acreditar e muito menos entender o por que aquilo estava acontencendo. Como a vida podia ser tão injusta assim, pensava ela. Clark sentia um sentimento inexplicável dentro de si, ele não conseguia entender, talvez fosse culpa, raiva, tristeza. Não importa. Clark sabia que só tinha uma coisa a fazer. 


	2. Chapter 2

Embora tivesse dito que nada mais poderia ser feito, Clark foi procurar a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo naquele momento, o seu pai biológico, Jor-el.

"Por que você fez isso com ela?" Gritava Clark.

"Meu filho, a vida humana é frágil, e como eu lhe disse o destino iria seguir seu curso de uma forma ou de outra."

"Mas por que ela? Você disse que só a quem eu amava corria riscos."

"Procure a resposta dentro de si, Kal-el"

Como se fosse mágica, as palavras de Jor-el abriram os olhos de Clark, que pela primeira vez, pode entender tudo o aquilo que estava sentindo. Jor-el não estava errado, mas sim ele mesmo, que não pôde perceber o quanto Lois significava para ele. Os seus olhos só foram abertos quando nada mais podia ser feito.

"Isso não é justo" Clark tentava conter as lágrimas. "Eu nem tive a chance de descobrir isso a tempo"

"Kal-el! Foi você mesmo que procurou isso, ao renegar o seu destino em prol de um amor terreno. Ela já cumpriu o seu destino...Agora está na hora de você cumprir o seu."

A cada minuto que passava, os sentimentos dentro dele, ficavam cada vez mais claros.

"Ela é o meu destino!" Clark exaltou a voz deixando bem clara a sua revolta. Recuperando um pouco a calma, ele continua "Jor-el! Deve haver alguma maneira de reverter isso."

"Você já a usou, se lembra?"

"Uma coisa que aprendi nesses últimos anos é que você é capaz de tudo pra fazer com que eu siga o meu destino. Pois bem, sem ela, eu não vou conseguir. Faça o que tiver que ser feito, em prol desse meu destino que você preza tanto."

"Kal-el! Ninguém pode mexer duas vezes no futuro sem que isso traga conseqüências. Você, pela segunda vez, vem me pedir para salvar um simples humano, por causa desse sentimento que o torna fraco. Que seja feito o que você que Kal-el. Mas lembre-se, que agora a morte levará duas pessoas, e não apenas uma. Toda decisão traz conseqüências meu filho."

"Eu já fiz a minha escolha."

continua... 


	3. Chapter 3

"Algum resultado da 39ª?" Perguntava Lois ao telefone, provavelmente a um dos cabos eleitorais de Johnathan Kent.

"Sim, eu sei que é cedo, mas paciência não é o meu forte...Sim, me ligue de volta." Dizia Lois enquanto subia em um banco. Ela se desequilibra, mas rapidamente, mãos envolvem a sua cintura impedindo-a que caia. Ao descer do banco seus rostos ficam frente a frente, fazendo com que ele sorrisse largamente, enquanto ela sorria desconcertada com a aproximação.

"Hey Smallville! O que você faz aqui? Não devia estar em casa se preparando pra grande festa?"

"Eu tava passando por aqui e vim ver como estava tudo, sabe como é, queria ver se você estava dando conta de tudo."

Lois olha ironicamente para ele, enquanto abria uma caixa.

"Sabe, eu tento manter as comidas que não são saudáveis fora do meu alcance,  
mas tem dias,que é mais fácil alcançar elas do que as outras"

Clark a olhava admirado. Era tão bom tê-la por perto novamente, viver sem ouvir aquela voz, seria muito cruel. Embora estivesse sorrindo, quem conhecia bem a Clark podia notar uma tristeza em seu olhar. Por mais que ele houvesse descoberto esse novo amor por Lois, Lana ainda mexia com ele.

"Tá legal! O que aconteceu entre você e a Lana dessa vez?"

"Anh?" Perguntava ele perdido em seus pensamentos.

"Clark, sei que temos nossas diferentes, mas já te conheço a dois anos e eu já sei ver quando você e a Lana não estão bem"

"Não tem mais volta" Ele falava com uma voz que lhe trasmitia a amargura da certeza.

"Olha eu não sei o que está acontecendo entre vocês, mas eu posso te garantir que qualquer garota teria sorte se ficasse com alguém tão honrado como você. Eu só espero que a Lana tenha percebido isso."

Ele sorri agradecido. Como ela podia conhecê-lo tão bem? Até aquele momento as únicas pessoas que conseguiam ler seus pensamentos eram seus pais, que o conheciam a mais de 16 anos. Mas ela o conhecia a 2 e já conseguia entendê-lo perfeitamente e dizer o que ele precisava em momentos como aquele. Ele não conseguia imaginar como seria sua vida se ela não existisse mais.

"Terra chamando Clark."

Lois passa a mão em frente os olhos dele, que finalmente a encaram com um certo brilho no olhar, como se tivessem despertado de um sonho agradável.

"Já que você está aqui, leva essas caixas lá pra baixo. O pessoal da decoração fugiu mais uma vez."

"Pode deixar." Ele pega a caixa que ela lhe esticava

"Hey Smallville" Chamava ela quando ele já ia saindo ela porta. "Obrigado, você salvou a minha vida." Lois sorri. Ela não imaginava a ironia de suas palavras, já que ele realmente a tinha salvado.

"É o mínimo que eu posso fazer por você" Ele retribui o sorriso e vai embora, deixando-a sozinha no apartamento, com uma estranha sensação dentro de si.

continua... 


	4. Chapter 4

"Clark, você tá mais estranho que o normal. O que aconteceu?" perguntava a Chloe enquanto eles desciam as escadas do DP.

"Pronta para colocar o seu chapéu de mural do esquisito?"

Chloe o olha curiosa e ele continua.

"Eu já vivi esse dia antes, duas vezes.Eu meio que voltei no tempo."

"Certo. O que você fez? Girou a rotação da Terra ao contrário?"

Aquilo era um pouco difícil de acreditar, mesmo se tratando de Clark... Voltar no tempo? Por duas vezes?

"Vamos, você não conseguiu pegar os números da loteria com isso, conseguiu?" Chloe ironizava, deixando bem clara a descrença em seu amigo.

"Vê aquelas flores?" Ele aponta para o entregador que acabara de passar por eles . " Elas estão indo para a secretária."

"Margaret? Ela é viciada em trabalho. Ela não sai num encontro há tipo um ano.." Eles ficam olhando o entregador, que para o espanto de Chloe, entrega as flores a tal Margareth.

"E seu chefe está demitindo alguém neste instante." Quando Clark acaba de falar, a voz do chefe de Chloe é ouvida num sonoro:" Está demitido!" Enquanto o homem sai da sala furioso, gritando com o seu chefe:"Você não pode me demitir. Eu me demito!"

Chloe olha a tudo aquilo cada vez mais espantada. O telefone toca.

" Não se dê ao trabalho, é engano. É do Restaurante chinês."

Ela não dá ouvidos a Clark, e atende o telefone.

"Alô?...Não, desculpe..Acabaram os rolinhos primavera."

Nesse momento Chloe se apercebe que Clark estava falando a verdade. Ela o puxa pelo braço e o leva para uma sala onde eles podem conversar sem serem ouvidos.

"Certo, McFly, quer começar com "como" ou "por que"?"

"Jor-El. Eu fui até ele para tentar mudar as coisas de volta."

"De volta ao que?"

"Na primeira vez, eu contei a Lana o meu segredo e a pedi em casamento"

"O que? E o que ela disse?" A cada minuto que passava, Chloe estava mais surpresa.

"Ela disse sim!"

"Ah Meu Deus!" Chloe estava literalmente de queixo caído" E qual foi a minha reação"

"Mais ou menos essa"

"Mas o que aconteceu?"

"Lana foi falar com Lex, que de alguma forma percebeu que ela sabia o meu segredo. Ela foi embora, e ele a perseguiu na rota 40. Houve um acidente e eu não cheguei a tempo."

"E da outra vez o que aconteceu?"

" Eu não suportaria perder a Lana novamente, daí eu não contei nada a ela, mas acabou que a perdi mesmo assim. Ela me pediu um tempo. Só que, durante a festa do meu pai, aconteceu um curto circuito e quem morreu foi... a Lois."

"Lois? Meu Deus!" Era possível ver no rosto de Chloe o quanto ela estava estarrecida."Mas agora ela está bem?

"Sim, antes de vir pra cá eu passei no Talon e ela estava arrumando as coisas para logo mais."

Chloe sorri aliviada.

"Resumindo, nós temos que impedir que o destino haja, certo"  
"Exato! E como a Lana não está falando comigo"  
"Pode deixar Clark, não vou sair do lado dela. Mas e quanto a Lois"  
"Eu acho que já cuidei disso. Impedi que ela caísse do banco. Acho que isso que causou você sabe... da outra vez" Clark evitava usar a palavra morte. Tanto para Chloe quanto para ele era duro ver o nome de Lois associado a essa palavra.

continua... 


End file.
